The Hell Month
by AK1028
Summary: When Annie's father invites her to come to Tokyo, it puts a big strain on Marty. Can he get through this month while him trying to tell his parents the truth about the time machine? Rated T for swearing. Thanks to Nerdman3000 for helping me with this! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hell Month**

November 25, 1989

2:45 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

Annie was visiting Clara, Jules, Verne, and me and she was freaking. She told me, "Doc, I got some news. Dad wants me to visit him in Tokyo!" My family and I blurted out, "What?" I asked, "Annie, are you sure?" Annie waved a letter in front of my face and answered, "Read it and weep, Doc." I took the letter and read it aloud, _'Dear Annie, I would very much like to spend some time with you seeing that I have some news to tell you. If you could kindly come to Tokyo soon and spend the month here, I will tell you my news and I'll also spend some time with you. I have arranged everything for you to come here on November 30, 1989. –Dad.'_ Annie told me, "Doc, I think he wants something." I nodded, returned the letter to her, and said, "I agree." Annie looked somber and asked, "Doc, what the hell am I going to tell Marty?"

I scratched my head and before I could suggest anything, Marty came in. Annie spun around and sighed. Marty saw that she sighed and asked, "Annie, are you okay?" Annie gave him the letter and Marty read it. His face fell and he blurted out, "He can't be serious! That only gives you five days to get ready!" Annie's face fell now and she asked, "Wait, you want me to go?" Marty shook his head and answered, "Hell no but I'm sure going to miss you. You need to be with your dad right now."

Annie looked down at her shoes and I came over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. I told her, "Take this chance while you have it, Annie." Annie looked up at me and smiled. She told me, "I will, Doc." Marty seemed pretty bummed but he knew that Annie wanted this. He knew that she wanted to her father. Annie perked up and said, "Ah, damn! I got to get packed!" With that, she ran out with a tear in her eye. Marty turned to me and said, "I know that she wants to do this, Doc but why did it have to fall on Christmas?" Marty had tears in his eyes and I sighed in sadness.

I didn't want Marty to cry but he did love Annie. The worst part of it was, they were never that far apart. I hugged him until he eventually stopped crying. Marty mumbled, "What I am going to do for the entire month she is gone?" Clara came over to us and responded, "Marty, I think it is best if your parents and Annie's father learn the truth about the time machine." Marty sighed.

He knew he had to do it eventually. I rubbed his shoulder and said, "Clara is right, it is best." Marty nodded and responded, "I'll tell them once Annie leaves on the 30th. As for Annie, I best let her know about this right away." With that, Marty left. As he left, I was reminded of when I first met him back in 1980 officially.

-Flashback-

Doc: (Marty comes in. He turns to Marty.) Ah, you must be my next appointment.

Marty: [He is twelve years old.] Sure am. You must be Doctor Brown, right?

Doc: Indeed and you're George's youngest son, Marty correct?

Marty: That's me.

Doc: Tell me Marty, how much do you know about science?

Marty: Not much, I'm afraid. I'm flunking science.

Doc: Tell you what. I'll help you in science if you become my assistant.

Marty: Sure thing, Doctor Brown!

Doc: (He smiles.) You can call me Doc.

Marty: (He smiles too.) Great! This is going to be awesome!

(Doc giggles under his breath.)

-End of Flashback-

I sighed as I went back to my family, wishing Marty the best of luck, in my thoughts, with telling Annie about telling her father about the time machine. _'Good luck to the both of you.'_ I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

November 30, 1989

1:05 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Marty's POV**

Dad, mom, Dave, Linda, Doc, Clara, Jules, Verne, and I were saying our goodbyes to Annie. Dad hugged Annie and told her, "Try and call us the minute you get there." Annie hugged him back, let go of dad and responded, "I'll try, Uncle George." Mom hugged her next and said, "Safe trip, okay?" Annie hugged her back, let go of mom and responded, "You bet." Dave and Linda both hugged her at the same time and eventually let go of her. Doc and his family was next as I was trying to hide the single red rose for her behind my back.

She had let go of them and came over to me. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes as I gave her the single red rose. The tears that she was trying to hold back finally came out and she feverishly hugged me. She said, sadly, "I'm going to miss you the most, Marty." I rubbed her back and responded, "I'm going to miss you too and I hope your dad listens to you." Annie sighed and responded, "Me too." Annie let go of me and I kissed her on the lips.

I broke of our kiss and Annie smelled her rose. She said, "I miss you already." She ran towards the gate with the tears rolling down her cheeks. I was on the brink of crying myself. Doc put his hand on my shoulder and told me, "You need to be strong, Marty." I nodded as I was reminded of how Annie met Doc the day after I did in 1980.

-Flashback-

(Marty and Annie, who is also twelve years old, are walking together and they pass City Hall.)

Marty: I can't wait for you to meet Doc, Annie! He's really cool and not a crackpot like everyone says he is. He's just lonely.

Annie: I hate that people just prejudge someone before they get to know him. But, the way you keep going on and on about him, I could almost swear that you and he are already best friends!

Marty: (He looks at her curiously.) Is that a bad thing?

Annie: (She shakes her head.) Not at all, Marty. You can always have more than one best friend. Just make sure I met Doc when he's good and ready not because you're pushing him into meeting me.

Marty: (He smiles.) Deal.

Needles: (He is also twelve years old as is his the rest of his gang.) Hey, McFly and Baines. How you hanging?

Both: (They both roll their eyes.) Hey, Needles.

Needles: (He grabs Annie by her collar.) You owe me money, Baines.

Annie: How the hell do you figure that?

Marty: (He's mad.) She would never borrow from you, you son of a bitch! Now, let her go!

Needles: (He smirks.) Sure thing.

(Needles drop Annie. Annie lands on her butt. Marty comes over to her.)

Marty: Are you okay?

Annie: (She gets up.) Yeah, let's get out of here.

Needles: (They turn to leave.) Hey, what's wrong McFly? Chicken? (Marty stops dead in his tracks. Marty turns to him. He smirks.) Yup, nothing but a chicken.

Annie: (She grabs his arm.) Marty, let's go.

Marty: (He forces her to let go of his arm.) No, Annie. Nobody calls me a chicken.

Needles: (He cracks his knuckles.) You've got this coming, McFly.

Annie: (She runs off and bumps into Doc.) Hey, mister! Can you help me? My cousin, Marty is in deep time trouble!

Doc: (He steps back for a second.) Marty's in trouble? Show the way, young lady.

Annie: (She leads the way to Marty and Needles. Needles have Marty by his collar.) Marty!

Marty: (He sees Annie and Doc.) Annie, Doc. Help me!

Needles: (He perks up.) "Doc"? As in Doctor Brown?

Doc: Yes and I suggest you let go of Marty or I'll test out my newest experiments on you!

(Needles put Marty down carefully and he and his gang run off.)

Marty: Phew. That was too damn close.

Annie: (She puts her hand on his shoulder.) You know you shouldn't get pissed every time someone calls you chicken.

Marty: (He weakly smiles at her.) I know Annie but I can't help it.

Doc: (He perks up and thinks.) _She is Annie? Finally I have met my other best friend! And she is so much like her older self!_ (He speaks.) So, this is Annie?

Marty: Yeah. Doc, Annie. Annie, Doc.

Annie: (She shakes his hand and stops.) Nice to meet you, Doctor Brown.

Doc: Since your Marty's cousin, you call also call me Doc.

Annie: (She smiles.) You're right, Marty. He is cool.

Marty: (He smiles as well.) I told you!

Doc: Come on you two. Ice cream is on me.

Both: Awesome!

(They head off.)

-End of Flashback-

I turned to my family as Doc and his family was leaving. I asked them, "Um, do you guys want to have lunch? There's something I have to tell you." Mom perked up as did dad. They both nodded and mom asked, "Is this about the time machine?" I perked up myself and whispered, "You mean…." Dave turned to me and asked, "Uh, Marty. What is going on?" Linda added, "Yeah, what's this all about?" I sighed and answered, "I'll explain over some lunch."

We headed out and I explained about what had happened with Annie, Doc, and me. Dad finally asked, "So that's why you told us that it was all a dream? Doc didn't know how we would react?" I nodded and answered, "Yeah, Doc is an inexperienced time traveler like we all are." They all laughed at my joke and I added, "Usually Annie would say to leave the jokes to her but since she's not here…" My heart sank at that. Mom smiled and said, "Don't be sad, Marty." Dad added, "After all, she'll be back."

I smiled at my mom and dad and I wondered, "When did you figure it out?" Mom smiled and responded, "When we saw Doc's future nephew here for Doc's surprise party." Dad added, "He actually told us accidently that he was from the future." I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Must've been Cosmo…." They all laughed at my joke. It felt good telling them the truth.

Dave smiled at me and said, "It probably feels good to get that off of your chest." Linda added, "But, how is Uncle Robert going to take it?" I shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure but I hope he does take it well." Mom looked sad and responded, "I doubt it, Marty. Robert doesn't like Doc." I nodded and said, "Yeah, I know but I hope that he just listens to her." _'I know mom is right but I hope Uncle Robert does listen to her.'_ I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

December 1, 1989

4:45 p.m.

Tokyo, Japan

**Annie's POV**

I had just gotten off of the plane and holding my rose that Marty gave me, I made my way through the lobby of the airport. The lobby was huge and so high-tech. I got to a young man holding a sign with my name on it. He was thirty years of age, light skinned, red short hair, blue eyes, and wearing my dad's business uniform. He asked, "Annie Baines?" I nodded and answered, "That's me." He smiled at me and introduced himself, "It's nice to meet you, Annie. I'm Charlie Halts." I perked up and responded, jokily, "Is your real last name or did you just want me to halt?"

I giggled at that and Charlie shot me a look. I looked at him, apologetically and said, "Sorry, it's just…" Charlie perked up and responded, "Ah, first time in Tokyo?" I nodded and said, "Yeah. How did you know that?" Charlie answered, "Well, it is a bit oblivious." I smiled sheepishly and he added, "And your father pre warned me that you've never been this far away from home before." I nodded sadly and responded, "It's true." _'Not counting the time Doc, Marty, and I went to the Pokémon world.'_ I thought to myself with a giggle. He perked up at me giggle and asked, "What the hell is so funny?"

I saw that he was right next to me and he heard me giggle. I quickly recovered and answered, "Oh, I just thinking about the time me and my cousin got locked out of our houses during this big snowstorm." Now, that was funny yet weird at the same time! Charlie smiled at me and asked, "So are you and your cousin pretty close?" I answered, with a blush, "Yeah, Marty's my boyfriend. We've been going steady for a while." Charlie responded, "Ah, young love." I asked, not trying to be rude, "What about you?" Charlie showed me a wedding ring and answered, "I'm happily married." I smiled at that.

We got my luggage and headed off for the hotel. Charlie brought me over to my dad, who was with a Japanese guy and they were speaking Japanese. Dad turned and saw me and Charlie. He turned to the Japanese guy, who looked very important, and said, "Mr. Tatagowa, meet my daughter Annie Baines. Annie, this is my boss, Mr. Tatagowa." Mr. Tatagowa bowed to me and I quickly followed suit and bowed back. He got up as did I and responded, "It is an honor to meet you, Annie. Your father has told me so much." I smiled at him and responded, "And it is an honor to meet you. I must say, Tokyo is quite…."

I didn't want to swear in front of dad's boss so I finished, "Futuristic. It seems so high-tech." Mr. Tatagowa smiled at me and responded, "Well, that's because technology is taking over while many of the old traditions are fading away." Dad turned to me and added, "Mr. Tatagowa is in charge of all of the offices, even here in Tokyo." I turned to him and asked, "So, he's like the creator of your company?" Mr. Tatagowa nodded and answered, "Sure am." He looked at his watch and added, "I must go. I'm due at a board of directors meeting." He bowed to all of us and we bowed back. He got back up as did we and he walked away.

Charlie turned to my dad and said, "I'll see you later, Mr. Baines. Nice meeting you, Annie." With that, he walked away before I could thank him. Dad turned to me and hugged me. He told me, "I sure have missed you, Annie." I hugged him back and responded, "I've missed you too." I let go of him and said, "Dad, there is something I've got to tell you." Dad smiled at me and responded, "If this about the time machine, I understand." I perked up and he added, "Your aunt called me and told me that Marty said that you bring it up." I smiled at him and looked down and said, "I'm sorry that I lied to you, dad…"

I stopped right there because dad hugged me again, only this time it was a bigger hug. He responded, "We've both been the worst to each other and Doc is right. You deserve this….and I hope your friend Timmy gets it too." I smiled at that and I told him, "Me too, dad." Dad let go of me and started to show me around. He told me, "Once I give you the tour, you should call your aunt and uncle and let them know you're okay." I nodded and added, "And Marty too." I showed him the rose Marty had given me and added, "After all, he is my boyfriend."

Dad smiled and responded, "It's about time." I shot him a look and he added, "Sorry, Annie." I smiled and told him, jokily, "It's Amelia Lamont and Amie Kuhn to you." Dad smiled at me and we went to dinner after that. It felt good being with my dad again. I sure did miss him.

I went to the phones and got a hold of Aunt Lorraine and Uncle George. I only wished that I could see their faces when Marty told them that he was Clint Eastwood from 1885 and Calvin Klein from 1955. I giggled a little. Boy, were they going to freak!


	4. Chapter 4

December 1, 1989

1:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Marty's POV**

I was about to go to Doc's place when the phone rang. I answered, "Yo, McFly residents!" A beautiful female voice asked, "Marty, is that you?" My heart skipped a beat. I responded, "Annie, is that you?" Annie giggled and answered, "Do you know anyone else that knows that we got locked in a library for twelve hours and we almost froze to death?" I scratched my chin at that. I responded, "You had and go to bring that up?" Annie giggled even more. Annie said, "Yup, it gets you every time. Just be lucky that Doc knew that we were there." I sheepishly giggled and responded, "You got that right." I asked, "How did it go with your dad?" She answered, "Believe or not, dad was cool with it! I guess either Cosmo was being a total idiot or Timmy was covering for us."

I responded, "I think it's a little bit of both." We both laughed and Annie asked, "Have you told your parents that you were Calvin Klein?" I laughed out of embarrassment and answered, "Not yet but I will once I get the chance." Annie sighed and snapped, "Martian Seamus McFly, you better tell them or I'll come back there and kick your ass!" I responded, jokily, "Then, I better not tell them because I really miss you, Annie." Annie's voice softened as she responded, "I miss you too." There was a pause between the two of us and we, eventually, said in unison, "I love you." I smiled and I heard Annie giggle a little.

She said, "I hope to see you as soon the New Year is over." I responded, "I hope so, Annie." With that, I hung up on her. My parents came into the room. Dad asked, "Who was that on the phone?" Mom asked, "Was it Annie?" I nodded and responded, "Yeah it was." I turned to them and added, "Mom, dad. There is something else that I have to tell you." Mom and dad both perked up and I told them, "I'm Calvin Klein, the student who was in school for a week back in 1955 and Annie was Amie Kuhn."

Dad perked up and asked, "That was you and Annie? I base my book on that whole experience!" Mom also perked up and responded, "I had no idea that I was crushing on my future son!" I sheepishly laughed at that. Mom turned to me and said, "Martian Seamus McFly, promise me that you will never endanger our family ever again." I smiled and told her, "I won't, I promise." They both giggled a little as I sighed. I dug into my pockets and got out a black box.

I opened it and there was Annie's engagement ring. I had gotten this after Thanksgiving. Dad perked up and asked, "You were planning on proposing to her on Christmas, weren't you?" I answered, "Yeah but this trip put a monkey wrench into my plans…." That's when an idea crossed my mind and I added, "Or maybe not." Mom perked up and asked, "What are you planning to do, Marty?"

I answered, "Simple, mom. I'm planning to ask Doc if it is okay if I can use the De Lorean to time travel to Tokyo to ask Uncle Robert if I could ask for Annie's hand in marriage." Dad and mom both smiled at my idea. Dad responded, "That's a great idea, Marty." Mom asked, "Think Doc will help?" I shrugged and answered, "I hope so. I'll ask him next week. I've got meet the band!" With that, I headed out to Rick's house. I knew what I had to do but how was I going to do it?


	5. Chapter 5

December 22, 1989

5:00 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Doc's POV**

It was three days until Christmas. Our house was decorated for Christmas and I was wondering how Marty was doing, he came in with Jules and Verne. Clara came over to him and took off his snow covered jacket. Marty smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Clara. It's some storm out there." I turned to Marty and asked, "Well, Marty what brings you here?" Marty brushed off his hat, which was covered with snow and responded, "Well, I was hoping to use the De Lorean to time travel to Tokyo. So, I can ask Uncle Robert if I can ask for Annie's hand in marriage."

I perked up at this. That was a great idea since this wasn't the best month for Marty. He was miserable in school, with the band, and trouble with his friends besides Annie. He had been reflecting on their relationship for the past nine years. They way they were always there for each other, their time traveling adventures, and helping Ash and Timmy. I responded, rubbing his shoulder, "I will be happy to help you, Marty. Come; let's get the De Lorean ready." Marty shivered and responded, "Uh, Doc. Do you mind if I warm up a little first?" I sheepishly smiled while Clara just laughed.

Jules and Verne got him some hot chocolate. He sat down on the couch, wrapped his hands around the cup of hot chocolate, shivering. Something was wrong. I felt his forehead and stepped back. He was running a fever. I told him, "Marty, you're running a fever." Marty responded, "I feel fine, Doc. But, this past month without Annie has been pure hell. It seems that everyone is out to get me. Well, except you, your family, and mine. I haven't heard from Annie either ever since the 1st. Doc, I…" At that moment, he collapsed on the couch, the hot chocolate spilling all over.

I spun to Clara and told her, "Clara, we need ice over here!" Clara nodded and responded, "Right away, Emmet." Clara went into the kitchen and brought over an ice pack. Jules threw a blanket over Marty while Verne got a pillow for Marty to rest his head on. I got him some fever medicine from the medicine cabinet. Clara put the ice pack over Marty's head. Clara turned to me and said, "I think that with Annie gone, it really has put a strain on Marty's health." I nodded in agreement with Clara's statement.

Marty and Annie had never been this far apart before. I was wondering if this was affecting Annie's health as well. I was hoping that wasn't the case. Jules asked me, "Will Martian be okay, father?" I looked at a past out Marty, a worried look in my eyes. I honestly didn't know. I sighed and responded, "I don't know, Jules." Verne came over to the pasted out Marty and told him, "Marty, you've got to be okay! Annie is waiting for you!" I had to agree.

Annie was waiting for him alright but the future Marty never mentioned that he got sick before he proposed to Annie. Then again, that was the Royals Royce future. Clara sighed and responded, "Well, it will have to wait until he's feeling better. But, there is another way. He has to see Annie." I nodded in agreement.

I adjusted the ice pack on Marty's forehead, hoping and praying to God that he would be okay. _'Damn it, Marty. You've got to pull through. You have to do this for you and for Annie. You two deserve each other. Please, pull through, Marty…son.'_ I thought to myself as a tear rolled down my cheek. At the thought of me thinking Marty like a son, I just lost all self control and started crying uncontrollably.


	6. Chapter 6

December 24, 1989

2:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Marty's POV**

I groggily woke up, the lights were out, and saw someone in the shadows that looked like Doc. I muttered, "Doc? Doc, is that you?" Doc responded, dabbing a wet, cold washcloth on my forehead. He answered, "Just relax, Marty. You've been asleep for two days now." I mumbled, "I had a horrible nightmare. I had lost Annie to a Japanese guy." Doc responded, "Well, you're safe and sound now back in good old 1989 of Hill Valley." The lights went on, I opened my eyes with a start, and instead of me blurting out 1989 of Hill Valley, like I did several times earlier, I blurted out, "Then it was a dream?" I turned to Doc and he answered, "It sure was." I breathed a sigh of relief and added, "Wait, it's Christmas Eve?"

Doc nodded and responded, "Of course it is, Marty. And now that you're fever is broken and up and about, I think we can go to Tokyo now." I nodded in agreement and we both headed out the door. I had a renewed energy in me and I could wait to see Uncle Robert and Annie. We got to the garage and Doc programmed the time circuits. He told me, "We'll be sending you to Christmas day at 8:00 a.m. in Tokyo, Japan." He typed in the date, time, and location. The time circuits read: _'December 25, 1989 at 8:00 a.m.; Tokyo, Japan.'_ Doc turned to me and asked, "You're going to be okay, right?"

I nodded and answered, "You bet, Doc! I feel better than ever! Thanks again for everything!" Doc nodded and responded, "Just be careful, my son. I tell my daughter that I love her." I smiled, with tears in my eyes. Annie and I had loved Doc like a father and I was glad that he thought the same of us. I nodded and responded, "You bet, dad." Doc looked touched at what I had said and he gave me a quick good luck hug. I hugged him back and got into the De Lorean. I fired up the De Lorean, drive off into the time stream, and those three sonic booms that I had grown to know and love brought me to Tokyo, Christmas Day, 1989.

I had arrived on an empty road, slowed the De Lorean, and pulled into traffic. I drove off towards a hotel called Sunrise Hotel. That was the name of the hotel Uncle Robert was working at. I drove into the parking lot and got out of the De Lorean. I got out the keys and beeped it. I got into the hotel and asked the manager, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Robert Baines. Is he here?" Before the manager could answer, a familiar voice captured my attention. "Marty?" I spun around and saw my Uncle Robert. He smiled at me and asked, "Marty, what the hell are you doing here?"

I answered, "Well, I'm here to ask you something." I added, "Can we talk in private?" He nodded and responded, "Sure thing but after we talk, I need to find Annie." We went into an empty office. I told him, "I know where Annie is, Uncle Robert." Uncle Robert perked up and I added, "She usually goes ice skating for Christmas in honor of her mom." Uncle Robert smiled and responded, "That's Annie for you. Betty loved to ice skate on Christmas too." I smiled at that and asked, "Listen; there is something I do have to ask you something. May I ask you to ask your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Uncle Robert grinned even more and answered, "You may Marty and it is about time." I ignored that and grinned even more now and responded, "Thanks, Uncle Robert." Uncle Robert responded, "Sure thing, Marty. But, one question. How the hell did you get here so damn fast?" I smiled and responded, "Time travel is a thing of beauty, Uncle Robert."

With that, I headed out to find Annie. I finally got to an empty ice rink, where I saw Annie ice skating and she had just landed a triple axel. I blushed. _'Wow, she's so beautiful and good. I can see why she almost made it to the Olympics when she was seven years old.'_ I thought to myself. I went down to the ice and put on some ice skates. I skated out to her and as she was spinning, she crashed right into my chest. I blushed again. Man, I couldn't wait until see her face when she looked up.


	7. Chapter 7

December 25, 1989

8:45 a.m.

Tokyo, Japan

**Annie's POV**

I had crashed into someone's chest. It belonged to a male. I looked up and saw…Marty. I blushed at him. I backed off on him and I was still blushing. I asked, stammering, "M-Marty, what the hell are you doing here?" Marty smiled at me and answered, "I came to see you, Annie. And, I've got to be honest with you. Things have been hell for me ever since you left. I was miserable in school, with the band, and trouble with our friends besides you. I had been reflecting on our relationship for the past nine years. The way we were always there for each other, our time traveling adventures, and helping Ash and Timmy. I even got sick three days ago and I didn't wake up until yesterday!"

My heart sank. I had no idea how me leaving for Tokyo would affect Marty this badly…but it was affecting me badly too. I was headaches, tired, and feeling lonely. I responded, "I've been feeling awful, too. I've been having headaches, tired, and feeling lonely. I was missing you something awful." Marty told me, "I was missing you something awful too. I want to ask you something." I looked up at him, gave him a curious stare, and asked, "What is it, Marty?" Just then, he wrapped his arm around my waist and skated me off of the ice and we skate off together.

We got on to the snow and it started to snow. At that moment, Marty had let go of my waist, got down on one knee, and got out a black box. He opened the black box and there in the middle of the box was an engagement ring. I gasped at the sight and he asked, "Annie Diane Baines, will you marry me?" Tears were rolling down my cheek. This was the moment I had been waiting for but I never thought it would be this romantic. I answered, without skipping a beat, "Yes." Marty smiled as he put the ring on my finger, got up, and kissed me.

Once again, my right foot popped. There were defiant fireworks between us. We broke out of our kiss and Marty told me, "I love you." I smiled and responded, "And I love you too. Only, one question. How the hell did you get here so fast?" Marty smirked and answered, "Simple, my dear Annie. I used Doc's De Lorean." I smiled at him even more and it added romance into this. He asked, "Uh, Annie. Do you mind if I stay here until after the New Year? I'm really not up to going back home."

I frowned and answered, "Marty, you're parents are probably worried sick. You have to go home…" Just then, my dad came over. He told us, "Well, you two have to go home." I perked up at this. I asked him, "You mean, I get go home for Christmas?" Dad nodded and answered, "Of course! In fact, the reason I wanted to bring you here was to tell you something. I'm planning to come back home for a little while during 1990." My heart leaped for joy as I hugged him. I told him, "Dad that is great news!" Dad rubbed my back and Marty offered, "Would you like to join us, Uncle Robert?" Dad smiled at Marty and answered, "First of all, if you're going to be a part of this family soon, call me dad. And second of all, is it safe?" I smiled as I let go of dad and responded, "Of course it is, dad. Marty, Doc, and I did learn that the hard way, though."

Marty pointed out, "And don't forget Timmy and Ash." I nodded and my dad shot me a look. I told him, "I tell you later." Marty and I took of our ice skates and got our boots back on. We headed back to the hotel, got into the De Lorean, and Marty flicked on the time circuits. I was sitting in my dad's lap. Marty typed in and the time circuits read: _'December 24, 1989 3:15 p.m. Hill Valley, California.'_

I decided to tell Marty, "Hey Marty. You better back up; we don't have enough roads to get up to 88 MPH." Marty smirked and responded, "Roads? Where we're going, we don't need….roads." I shot him a look. I yelled, "That so Doc's line!" Dad turned to me and asked, "Uh, Annie. What does Marty mean by that?" I turned to dad and answered, "It means that you better hang on, dad." Marty flicked the flying circuits on and the De Lorean took off. We blasted off back into the past.


	8. Chapter 8

December 24, 1989

3:15 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Lorraine's POV**

Doc, Clara, Jules, and Verne had came over to our house as Doc was telling me where…when Marty went. George asked, "Marty really has gone to the future, Doc?" Doc nodded and answered, "He sure has. He has gone to Tokyo to propose to Annie." I smiled at Doc and responded, gushing, "That's so romantic!" Doc added, "Although, I hope Marty's okay. After all, he was running a pretty high fever. And all that because he was away from Annie." I turned to Doc and said, "I hope Annie's alright." Then I asked, "Is it true that their ancestors back in 1885 were really just like them?"

Doc nodded and answered, "Yes. _'Great Scott'_, huh?" I nodded as well and responded, "As well as _'heavy duty stuff'_." Doc had giggled at the fact I had quoted both Marty and Annie. _'I hope that Marty and Annie are alright.'_ I thought to myself. Just then, three sonic booms captured our attention. I looked around but no sign of the De Lorean. George tapped me on the shoulder and pointed up. I looked up and saw the De Lorean flying through the air. I nearly fainted.

Doc smiled and told us, "I had a hover conversion done in the early twenty-first century." I was impressed. The De Lorean landed and out came Robert, Annie, and Marty. I ran over and hugged my brother. I had tears in my eyes. "Oh, Robert! I've missed you!" I told him. He responded, "I've missed you too, Lorraine." As I let go of him and Marty came over. I hugged him too and he told me, "Mom, there is something you ought to know." I let go of him and gave him a curious stare. He was holding Annie's hand.

I saw an engagement ring on her finger and Marty added, "Meet your future daughter-in-law." I smiled as I hugged Annie. I told her, "Welcome to the family, Annie….again." Annie responded, "Thanks, Aunt Lorraine." I let go of her and corrected her, "If you are going to be family, Annie you can call me mom." Tears came into her eyes as she hugged me. She told me, "That means a lot, Aunt….mom." I saw her smiled and I smiled as well. It had meant a lot to me too. I let go of Annie as she went over to Doc and his family.

Marty came over to me and said, "Thanks, mom." I smiled at him and asked, jokily, "You didn't interfere with my and George's meeting again?" Marty smiled sheepishly and Robert added, jokily, "That was you? I thought it was Calvin Klein." Annie spun around to her father and said, "Hey, jokes are my job!" We all laughed at this and we headed into the house. Dave and Linda returned from work a half an hour later and saw Robert, Annie, and Marty.

Dave asked, "When the hell did you get back?" Annie answered, "About half an hour ago." Linda perked up and asked Marty, "You used the time machine, didn't you?" Marty nodded and answered, "Sure did." Robert turned to me and said, "It was quite interesting. Being able to time travel like that was a rush!" Annie turned to her dad and responded; "Now you know how Marty, Doc, and I felt."

Doc nodded and responded, "Damn straight, Annie." We all laughed at this. As we were laughing, I saw Marty looked healthier than he had ever been as did Annie. Maybe it was all true. Maybe Marty and Annie were destined to be together. I smiled at that thought as we all started to sing Christmas carols. I knew that next year was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

_End. Please r&r!_


End file.
